New European Generation
by Rank-Kun
Summary: It's the 20th century; and in Europe it's borns new countries that never existed or existed but desappears. Also appears the hope for an united continent; but the conflicts remains between them. Some Germany/Italy and the other countries. New countries t


_This is my first hetalia fanfiction, where not only appears the official characters. Also I'll present my own fan characters for show those countries that don't appears in the anime._

_Surely them don't have any relation with, example, race factors. But they represent the countries of those people that never had own country, or flag, or anything._

_So enjoy!_

****

(June 1941. Balkan fields. World War II)

From the aches of Russia's little brother, borns a new country in Europe... in the middle of that war.

He's too young, but very fearful country. Walking for fight and kill to his enemies. He finally born thanks to Germany and Italy's alliance and help... and now he wanna to be like his parents, wanna to be a greater country, powerful. For give chances to those people without country, without flag. He's there for represent them to the world's eyes.

The wind move his german uniform, also his brown hair and takes with his hand the steel cross that Germany gived him... a smile appears in the face. See to the front with his light blue eyes.

He have a name... finally a name: Croatia.

Croatia is more like his father Germany... serious, powerful, strict. He calls himself like a Ustase member; and unlike his parents, he uses the terror for have his goals. Now he want take revenge; cause he have a friend when he borns, with who he played and laughed... and with his he learned his slavic language (even if Croatia have latin accent); but his friend stoled his freedom for make one country with him. Croatia, in pain, call for Germany and Italy's help.

They never leave him alone: Italy gived him the support and Germany... the weapons.

"Don't worry Croatia. Surely you'll defeat that guy", Italy gives Croatia some food.

"Sure?", Croatia are a bit timid.

"Of course", Germany appears with a uniform in his arms, "take this. My present for you"

"My... my own uniform?!", Croatia is so amazed.

"Of course is it... surely you'll have your own war. So... I'll give this too", Germany put on Croatia's neck... a steel cross.

"And... this?"

"You're member of Axis Powers too... so with that is official"

Croatia hugs Germany and Italy, "thanks... I'll give my best"

After it... Germany gives Croatia some weapons.

So... now him is in his own war... fighting against his childhood friend; who is Russia's little brother, his rival: Serbia.

Croatia knows that he's like Russia: So cold, insane... but he's more rebel and unfriendly sometimes. He's not like his brother; so he must to be careful in the battlefield. With a luger in his hand, he walk between the trees of the forest, finding his enemy... who is a chetnik, a terrorist like him.

But whatever, he must defeat Serbia... and knows too that the war will be so.... long.

****

**Now about him.**

Zdravo!! I'm Croatia! But you can call me Ranko... my full name is Ranko Vargas. I have of course my own surname, cause I'm independent... so also I'm Ranko Miskovic. My parents are Germany and Italy (North); my uncle are Romano and Prussia (Gilbert).

Surely you wanna to know why I have my own language. You see... when I born in 1941, I have to Serbia like my playmate; and like he have a language similar to the russian, I tried of learn it. But my latin (or italian) accent gived me my own slavic language.

I'm very hyperactive, unpredictable and I like sleep naked. My uncle Romano said that is Italy's legacy... I guess... Oh! Also I love the food... no... I don't like so much the pastas, pizzas and wurst (even if I eat it almost all days... I have enought of pastas and wurst)... I prefer meditarrean salads. I have my own weapons collection and I love books, I read so much. According with uncle Gilbert, is my German's legacy.

Ah... unlike Romano, Gilbert's so proud about me; not like Romano who think that I'm Germany's slavic version. My father almost kill him when Romano said it in his face.

In physical aspect... I'm almost tall like my father but I have the hair of my "mom" (I must said it); but I don't have that curly hair. Luckly for me, cause I see that my father Germany loves touch mom's hair; and when I knowed what kind of hair is that... I was shocked. Of course, I have my father's eyes.

By the way; I was independent only two times. One, during WWII and after my war against Serbia in 1991 until 1995. Really I can't understand him. He can to be friendly one day, and the other becomes so insane. I think that he wanna kill me. Sometimes me too... but he was my first friend... my first bond. And one day he leaved me so coldy... I cried many days. Really I want to know if he and me can to be really good friends? I'm not that kind of killer that he is.

Oh... but is a stuff that I hate so much. I'm in love with Bosnia. She's Austria and Hungary's daughter (but she lived with Turkey mostly of her life); she's so beautiful, sings so well. But she likes Serbia, she said that he's more cooler than me. That makes me so insane.

But with she, Serbia, Eslovenia-neechan and Macedonia-niichan; whe make together the country called Yugoslavia.

By the way... sometimes they are affaid about me. I think that I have double personality, I guess. They said that I'm an potential killer. That's a syndrome or something? Dunno.

Okie, that it's my intro. I hope that we can to be friends. Trust me... I'm so friendly... very friendly... PASTA!!!!....................... No way... I have mom's vocabulary!!! orz

Ok, that's over. Soon... my big sister will have her enter!! She's Stefanie Vargas... she's the EU! (European Union)

--------

_This have historic facts. Never exist a Croatian independent state before WWII. I know that for many years exists croats, but not the independent state. That independent state existed first time with Germany and Italy's help._

_Fact: .org/wiki/Independent_State_of_Croatia_

_By the way, Ranko don't represent Croatian people (he's not slavic); but he represent the country, the independent state. We need humanized the another countries, no?_

_The characters are not mine (except Ranko and the others that I made), they're from Hetalia Axis Powers, of Hidekaz Himaruya._


End file.
